Loyal
by Troypay
Summary: Although popcorn fights may get intterupted, tickle wars 90 percent of the time end in sex, even if you may be dating someone else.


"You know, I just realized something," Troy told his best friend since seventh grade, walking into the room with a freshly popped bag of yellow buttered up popcorn.

"You took forever. I'd almost forgotten about you." she commented rather than regard his realization as he dropped the bag carelessly on her upper back by her shoulders before plopping down on the bed beside her. She was rolled over on her stomach, using her laptop.

"I realized that I'm the guest and _you're_ the one who should be making _me_ popcorn," Troy finished, ignoring what _she _said.

"Hey, how about handing it to me like a gentleman instead?" Sharpay scoffed not seriously, still ignoring him, trying but failing to reach behind her to grab the bag. "And you didn't even put it in a bowl!"

"Oh sorry," Troy apologized sarcastically, picking up the bag off her back and opening it as the warm, salty aroma of the snack filled the air.

"Mm smells good. At least you didn't burn it this time," Sharpay said with a smile to herself as she read over the next question of the MySpace survey she was ever so boredly filling out.

_What are you currently looking forward to?_

_Eating popcorn! ;) _

"Gimmie some," she told Troy, holding her hand out to him as she still faced the laptop screen.

"Sure thing," he responded before dumping the bag all over her head.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay screamed, shaking the popcorn out of her hair and leaping off the bed with a handful to go run after Troy who had made a mad dash for the door to get away from her the second he'd pummeled her with popcorn, knowing what she would do, and he was also in hysterics as he ran for his life. Right when he was just steps away from reaching the door, however, her Yorkshire terrier whizzed by in front of his feet, causing him to lose balance while trying not to step on him, and he fell forward, landing face first on the carpet.

He could hear his best friend's "anger" transform into humor as she also burst into hysterics and attacked him.

"Clumsy asshole, you deserved that one!" she exclaimed as he turned on his back, unable to get a word out before she slammed the popcorn in her hand in his face.

"How do you like that?" Sharpay laughed, rubbing the broken down crushed pieces all over his face- hard, keeping her legs firmly planted on either side of him.

"Mfmmm, fmm mf fmmmmrrmf!" his words were muffled by her hand and the popcorn she was shoving in his mouth.

"What's that Troy? You want more? Well if you're _that_ hungry..." she pulled some more out of her ponytail and crushed it in her hand and again smashed it into is face.

Troy just laughed and tried to swallow as much of it as he could, letting her have control. He was strong enough so that he could certainly flip them easily and dominate over her but he was having fun and he didn't care if she was in charge.

The fun didn't get to last much longer though, because after several more seconds, a dramatic, jaws-like tune rang sharply through the air. Sharpay's hand attack on his face ceased immediately, and the large grin that had intruded her facial structure dropped. She climbed off Troy, watching him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, causing the scary "uh-oh" music to stop. He had one of those phones were you could set any special ringtone for each contact. And Sharpay herself had set that very specific one on his phone for a very "special" person who brought way too much drama to Troy's life. Troy kept meaning to change it to something else but he kept forgetting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the casual voice of his girlfriend greeted him from the opposite end of the line, but Troy knew that even though she seemed fine and just bored now that it could quickly transform into something else. He had to be careful with her, because he always seemed to be making her mad no matter what.

"Um, hanging out with Sharpay, you?" Troy responded, sitting up on the floor and glancing sideways at Sharpay who was sitting with her legs crossed and was leaning back on her arms, watching him. She rolled her eyes when theirs locked and stood up, walking back across the room to her bed to finish her survey like nothing had happened, besides the fact that she had to stop to brush all that popcorn out of the way before laying back on her stomach on the bed. She hated how Troy always referred to her as Sharpay when he was talking to that stupid clingy girlfriend of his. Yeah, it was her name but he never called her that unless it was she-who-must-not-be-named he was talking to about her. He always called her Shar. It was just stupid in her opinion- like why would Gabriella mind a shortened nickname he had for her? She was a dumb little bitch if she did.

"Her again?" the voice scoffed in Troy's ear. She hated Sharpay, and the other girl knew it, but she didn't really give a shit, the feeling was mutual anyways.

"Yeah, we're friends," Troy said uneasily, yet casually. Gabriella knew him and Sharpay were close, but he tried to talk about their friendship as little as he could around her since he knew they weren't the best of friends themselves. He still didn't want to lie to his girlfriend though, he just wished they could take a subject change.

Sharpay, in the meantime, was trying to appear as focused as she could on her laptop and her laptop only, but she couldn't help her jaw slightly clenching when Troy said that.

_Best_ friends, she corrected internally, but remained silent as she continued to work on her survey.

_When was your last kiss?_

_Like two days ago._

With her own boyfriend Zeke, who had left then to go visit family he had in South Dakota for winter break.

"I don't understand how you can hang out with such a whore."

"Gabi, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Troy nearly whispered into the phone, not bothering to defend that Sharpay wasn't a whore- which she really wasn't. She'd had the same boyfriend for a few months who, as far as Troy knew, had never been cheated on by her.

"Hm, is my number one single?" Sharpay read the next question aloud, giving Troy a look that he couldn't quite place the meaning of. That was the other thing; Troy was her number one, Zeke was her number two. But stupid Gabriella was before her on Troy's, and it bothered her a great deal more than it probably should of, but she'd never said anything about it.

"He SHOULD be, or at least, he shouldn't be with the clingy psycho that doesn't let him live his life however the hell he wants to," she said, staring right him. He held her gaze for about three seconds before looking away, only half concentrating on whatever schpeel Gabriella was going off about now. Half, because it was always the same thing- "don't hang out with Sharpay." and with Sharpay it was always the same thing when it came to his girlfriend as well- "Gabriella's a this, and Gabriella's a that."

Blahblahblah.

He never listened to either of them about the other.

Sharpay rolled her eyes again, typing out her shorter answer.

_no._

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow then," Troy was saying to Gabriella a few minutes later. Tomorrow she was leaving for Mexico to visit relatives of her own.

"Have fun with _Sharpay_," she answered sarcastically.

"I'm probably leaving in a few minutes away," Troy told her reassuringly. She mumbled a short "whatever" and hung up. Sharpay's eyes were burning into her laptop screen as she avoided looking at him at all costs. She didn't want him to leave. They'd only been hanging out for.... okay, well like five hours. But she still didn't want him to leave. They'd finished up some last minute Christmas shopping together earlier as the holiday was in less than a week and then they'd gone out to eat before coming to her house. It was a Saturday night- her parents were at a Christmas party and her brother was with his own friends. She didn't want to be alone, especially not on a Saturday night.

_How's your heart lately?_

_Fuck it_, she thought.

_beating_, she wrote.

"So what do you wanna do? Should I make more popcorn?" Troy smiled up at her from his seated position on the floor. She shot him a blank look. It took her a minute to respond.

"I thought you were leaving." She pointed out flatly.

"What?" Troy asked, appearing confused for a moment. "Oh- that was just so Gabriella didn't... worry I guess. I'm not going anywhere."

Sharpay didn't say anything.

_Are you ticklish?_

_not really._

"...Uh, unless you want me to?" Troy asked, noting her silence mentally.

"What would Gabriella have to worry about anyway?"

_Is there anything you want to say to someone?_

_kinda._

"Nothing, but you know how she is sometimes."

_Here's your chance. Fess up?_

_no thanks._

"Yeah, an insecure little bitch."

"Shar..." he got up and walked over to the bed, laying down next to her. "You OK, Shar?"

She pushed the laptop away.

"No, I hate how she treats you," she told him. He looked at her and she continued.

"Calling you on practically every half hour mark- freaking out when you talk to any other girl- you really wanna be tied down like that?"

"She's my girlfriend. It's commitment. You're with Zeke," Troy stated with a shrug, not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

"But I actually _give_ him space."

"Gabi and I have our space. I'm with you right now aren't I?"

"Well, we both know you'd rather be with _her_."

"Come on Shar, we promised a long time ago no one would come between us, that included any girlfriends or boyfriends. You know I love spending time with you."

"Well, you're gonna have to fucking wait for "quality time" now. I'm busy," Sharpay snapped sarcastically, taking her anger and hate at Gabriella out on him. She'd even be less pissed if his bitch ass girlfriend had called if they were just sitting there watching a movie or something. Or even when they had been at the mall. She was used to Gabriella cutting in on her Troy time anyway, only this time it had been when she was on top of him, smothering popcorn in his face, and had they not been interrupted, she was sure he would've ended up kissing her or something.

She could feel it. Sense it.

He would've kissed her.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Alright probably_ not_ but still!

Either way she wasn't in the mood for goofing around any longer, so she ignored his watchful eyes and retrained her attention back to her laptop screen.

"But Sharrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Come on !" Troy sang like an annoying high creeper, leaning in close to the side of her face because he knew she hated in when he got all up in her grill like a ten year old boy like that.

She scooted away from him.

"Where for art thou SHAR?!" he whispered the first part and screamed the last word in her ear. She flinched and smashed her hand to his face, shoving his head forcefully back by his nose and mouth.

"Knock it the fuck off Bolton! I said I'm busy!"

She clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say another word.

"And what part of busy do you not understand?!"

He licked her hand. She quickly pulled it back with disgust but turned back to her laptop without another word.

"Busy? Doing what? Just this survey? Okay- let's see what you've written," he teased, moving to lay on top of her to look over her shoulder when he could've just scooted more next to her, but he wanted to bug her.

"Get off me!" Sharpay warned, but he didn't listen. That was one of those things about Troy- he never let her get mad at him. Whenever she started acting distant like this (which wasn't really that often anyway) he would just be as annoying as possible and pretty much smother her with attention until she gave up and laughed with him. This method of annoyance never worked on Gabriella though, as she would always just stay pissed and then start crying or something to make him feel bad. But with Sharpay it always worked, no matter how mad or distant she was to begin with. Most people might think giving an angry person space was the way to let them cool off a bit but with Sharpay it was opposite. You had to annoy the hell out of her. At least, this method worked for Troy anyway.

"Let's see," he took the mouse and started scrolling up. "Well your hearts beating... that's good. I don't think that's what they meant by asking that though."

"I fucking mean it. Get off of me," Sharpay repeated venomously. She wasn't annoyed anymore. Now he was just really pissing her off.

Troy ignored her and kept reading her answers, resting his chin on her shoulder which she then tried to shrug off but failed as he held his head firmly there in place.

"Are you ticklish?" he read. "Not really? Hm well let's just see about that," he rolled off her, grabbing her ribs at the same time. She jerked slightly, growing more pissed off by the second.

"Stop!!" she fought hard to keep the tiny smile from tugging at the corner of her lip.

"Oh, you_ are_ticklish, Shar! Nice try," Troy laughed, launching his attack on her sides, causing her to scream.

"Bolton get off!" she exclaimed, accidentally letting a tiny giggle slip when he rolled her over until she was on her back and he climbed on top of her.

"But I like the view from up here- looking down and laughing at powerless little you," he grinned, grabbing her in all the places she apparently, according to her, was "not ticklish" in as she thrashed frantically around in attempt to overpower him. Yeah, right.

"You're so fucking annoying!" that was usually what she exclaimed before giving into him. And sure enough, this time they were the key words as well, because after that sentence she couldn't help giving in to her painful urge to smile and cracked up laughing.

"I know," Troy laughed also, like it was a compliment, leaning down to shove his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder and blowing a raspberry there, his hands never stopping their tickling raid up and down the sides of her torso. Sharpay screamed again, trying to twist out from under him, but he was too strong- it was no use. He had complete control of her now.

"Ahhh! Troy! K-knock it off!" her head was thrashing against the side of his as he kept on blowing raspberries and biting her not hard but not gently. That had to be the most ticklish spot she had, he discovered.

When he finally pulled his head back, hers was still thrashing from left to right, and her eyes were closed so she had no clue that her lips were going to brush against his cheek, right beside the corner of his mouth, like they did. She confusedly blinked her eyes open when his hands suddenly stopped tickling her as well, and she found herself staring straight into his eyes.

He stared down at her, his eyes casually scanning over her facial features: her bright brown orbs, long eye lashes, her rosy cheeks... cute little nose.. down to her rather soft looking pink lips. They were slightly parted, and his face was close enough to hers that he could feel the warm breath escaping through the barely open passage. He could never recall a time where he had been this close to her, as he'd never even really noticed the tiny bit of freckles she had on her smooth, blemish free face. He felt like kissing each one.

Had she always been this attractive?

"Still like the view?" Sharpay whispered, totally serious. No smirk or anything was present.

Troy smiled a little. "Love it," he whispered back, and a smile broke out over her face as well.

He found himself looking at her mouth for an extra long period of time, and caught up in the moment, he contemplated whether or not he really should kiss her.

"I... think I wanna test something," he told her softly, making up his mind.

"What?"

"Your loyalty to Zeke," he leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers, pulling back after a split not-even-second to see her reaction, leaving her wanting so much more.

Sharpay breathed deeply, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Zeke who?" she brought his face down on hers hard. Her tongue instantly found it's way into his mouth, searching for some company. Her arms locked tighter around him as his tongue battled for dominance over hers, her legs tangling with his.

Troy didn't know what to think. One minute they were laughing and he was tickling her and they were just having a good time... and the next they were making out heavily, and if he did say so himself, he was still having a really fun time, just in a different way.

To tell the truth he'd sort of been... expecting her to kiss him, so he wasn't really taken aback by or it anything when she did, but she was still Sharpay- the girl who had always been his best friend and nothing more. His friend that was a girl but not his girlfriend. Not Gabriella. Sharpay.

But he just didn't care for some reason. In fact, he wasn't even thinking about his girlfriend when he pulled his mouth away from Sharpays, trailing his kisses down her chin and along her jawbone until he came to her neck, stopping to kiss the same spot he'd been biting beforehand several times. She was so warm, and she smelled really good. Like peaches or something very similar to that. His hand slipped under her shirt to rub her flat tummy while was already working on the removal of his. Her small hands found his belt seconds after their shirts had been carelessly disposed of.

"Where's your phone?" she asked him breathlessly after flinging the belt aside and going for the button of his jeans.

"Pocket," he answered, pushing the straps of her purple bra down her arms and then pushing the bra down her torso, kissing a spot on her tender left breast. He hadn't expected to get this far with her, but somehow it just seemed so natural- like they weren't even thinking about it. "Why?"

"Give me it," she breathed, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw tightly to suppress a moan when he brought his mouth completely down on her womanhood and pressed his pink tongue to her hardened dark nipple.

He didn't seem to hear her request, as he sucked harder on her bud while fondling the other breast, lost in his own world.

"Tro-oy!", she half moaned, half complained, trying to get his attention while arching her back to push her chest out more. There was nothing she wanted more than to shut up and let him keep going but she couldn't take any chances, she needed to stop this just for a moment, and the sooner she did, the better. "_Troy_! Ph-phone!"

Troy reluctantly pulled away from her sensitive area, pulled his phone out and handed it to her with a huff, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the halt of their actions.

"Oh, stop it," she whisper-scolded. "I'm doing this for our own good."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to roll her eyes or laugh at the picture of Troy and Gabriella smiling at the camera as his phone's wallpaper. Roll her eyes because_ yuck_- Gabriella. Nuff said. And laugh because Gabriella wasn't the one with him right now. Gabriella wasn't the one whose breasts her own boyfriend was sucking. Gabriella wasn't the one who was about to fuck Troy like a wild animal like she knew she was about to.

Sharpay decided to settle for a teasing smirk while silencing Troy's phone in case that bitch called again right in the middle of all their activity, and then threw the phone aside. Even Troy didn't seem to care that she could have just broken his phone. He didn't question her actions, he just kissed her fiercely again. They sat up together, all the while keeping their lips connected. Her hands, which had gotten tangled in his tousled chestnut hair, released his and flew to her own hairband. She took it off and shook her hair out, that move alone making her feel as sexy as she knew she was. She grabbed Troy around his neck and gave him a quick only half-there kiss before pushing him back on the bed, standing on her knees and making a show out of undoing the button of her own skinny jeans and pushing them down her legs along with her underwear and the bra that had made it's way down to her waist in all of their foreplay.

Troy watched her, unable to move or even blink as he took in her beautiful naked body and the tent in his pants growing and growing. How could they not have done this sooner? He was a freaking idiot, he decided.

She grabbed the legs of his pants and pulled them down his legs after completely removing her own and he assisted her by pushing his boxers off, letting her slide them off completely, his throbbing manhood proud to finally be set free. Sharpay gazed at him hungrily, running a hand back through her scalp as she pictured that large member inside her.

Mmm.

She stuck her hand out and lightly grazed over his member with the pink fingernails of one of her hands while the other reached down to insert two fingers into her own body. He could only watch her for a few seconds while she teased him and fingered herself before he knew he would lose all patience unless something was done to stop this now.

"I'm horny," she smiled innocently, noticing the impacient look on his face.

"Then come here," he responded, laying her down and climbing on top of her so her head lay at the foot of the bed. After kissing her once more, he dipped into her less than an inch with his mushroom tip to test her wetness, causing her to tighten her jaw and raise her hips a little off the bed, needing more. Needing all of him.

"You weren't lying about being horny," he teased, deciding that she was lubed up naturally enough for him and sliding in another centimeter or two, but she wasn't even listening. She was too busy thinking about how amazing it would feel to be completely stuffed by him. Only his tip was inside her now and she couldn't take the feeling of her nether-lips barely squeezing just that. She needed more. She needed penetration. Hard.

"Troy just do it," she whispered, spreading her naked legs more if that was possible, bucking her hips towards him higher in hopes of pushing herself around his cock more; and if he wasn't so in need of her body himself, he probably would've teased her longer, but he just couldn't. He buried her face in her shoulder and began pulsating into her hot, soaked up center. Her hands instantly found their way to his hair. She turned her head, kissing the side of his on wherever spots her lips could find. She held him tightly to her as his hips continued to rock back and forth with his manhood sliding in and out of her, hammering a little harder with every other thrust. The wet sounds their bodies made as they connected were driving him crazy. She felt so good it was almost impossible to believe.

Her eyes were closed as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck and rose her hips off the bed to drive him in deeper. She wanted to tell him she loved him; that she had all along. She wanted to tell him that she'd dreamed of this moment so many times, and that nothing had ever pleasured her as much as he was right now.

But the only thing she could say, was for him to pound harder.

So he did.

The bed creaked and she could feel some stray itchy popcorn from earlier underneath her, but the pleasure she was feeling overpowered that. She wondered if Gabriella had ever experienced this pleasure with Troy before- he was very private with talking to Sharpay about his sex life, so she honestly didn't know if they'd ever done anything, but the thought of it made her sick. Her hips met in the middle with his with every thrust, and she just fucked harder the more she thought about stupid Gabriella. Her knees were tightly squeezing his waist and she fought to keep it that way with all their fierce, what she wished, was lovemaking.

Gabriella didn't deserve Troy. Troy deserved better.

Troy deserved _her. _

So what if she had a boyfriend?... Zeke, right? Yeah. She didn't even like him that much anyway. _She wanted Troy. _She'd always wanted Troy in more ways than one. And now, she finally had him in at least one. The most pleasing one. She felt like she was about to pass out from all this pleasure. Her breath came out of her in short gasps, bursts, and moans especially when, while keeping one arm tucked underneath her bare shoulders, he reached down south to the tiny space barely between them to rotate his thumb hard around her swollen clit.

Yeah, _clearly _he'd done this before, but she barely had time to think about that as his sexy masculine voice groaning her name out one last time as they came together invaded her ears. Her hot, tight vaginal organs created a wet and secure suction around him, making it quite difficult for him to leave her snug insides, but he wasn't complaining. He wiped beads of sweat off his hairline and she tossed her head back, screaming and arching into him as she road out her orgasm for as long as she could before collapsing with her partner to the messy bed, clinging tightly to his hot, sweaty body.

He continued to lay on top of her naked body, keeping his member buried deep within her folds.

He kissed her.

"Well minus your loyalty to your boyfriend, you're absolutely perfect."

And even though she didn't want to ruin the moment, she couldn't help but ask

"... better than Gabriella?"

For some strange reason, he seemed to find her question funny, because he started chuckling before kissing her lips again.

"What?" she wasn't seeing the humor in this.

"Nothing... I just.. wasn't thinking about her.. and for whatever reason I'm not surprised you would ask me that, 'cause it's really something you would ask at a time like this."

"Well, are you gonna tell me?"

He smiled. "Let's just say that you're my first choice from now on."

Yeah, first choice for sex. A relationship? No, she thought glumly, but it was a step, so she'd take it.

"Gee, thanks," she muttered sarcastically, secretly at least sort of happy that she'd at least get to screw him whenever they hung out from now on. Somehow she had a feeling that their normal popcorn, movie, and nothing beyond that would no longer ensue from now on. But she'd much rather keep on doing what they just did forever, so who was she to complain?

He smiled again and started to move himself out of her, but when he was about halfway out, she was already starting to feel that empty feeling in her lower region of not having some company in there again, and she didn't like it one bit.

"No, don't," she stopped him.

He paused. "What?"

She pressed her lips to his. "You feel so good," she whispered seductively. "Stay there."

He scoffed playfully. "You really are horny."

"So take care of it."

He didn't need to be told twice before beginning to move inside her again, grinding his tip deep against her g-spot much like five minutes ago, and neither one of them noticed his phone's screen flashing noiselessly, indicating an incoming call from where it was laying after having been carelessly discarded halfway across the bedroom floor.

The phone rang in Gabriella's ear at least eight times before going to her boyfriend's voicemail.

"_Troy? It's me... are you still with Sharpay? Call me."_

Well, more like_ in_.

But she had told him to have fun with her, hadn't she?

Anything to make his girl happy.

**WOW, usually I totally hate how I end my stories but oddly enough I don't think this one is half bad :D maybe a quarter bad lol. and for once I managed to write the sex scene without actually having the... sounds -cough cough- written out. I think that makes it less trashy. I liked writing it this way. But what do you guys think? My last oneshot didn't get many reviews, so hopefully I'll get more for this one. I probably won't post another oneshot for a long time if I don't get a few, because how am I to know if you guys even like my writing lol... there'd be no point. So I guess please review or I might have to stop posting if no one likes them :/**

**xo Troypay**


End file.
